Icha Icha Action
by dsynmi
Summary: Kakashilla on pöytälaatikossaan järkyttävä salaisuus.


_A/N: _Vanhempaa tuotantoani vuodelta nakki ja muusi. :3 Still like it tho!

_Disclaimer:_ Enpäs vieläkään omista Naruto-sarjaa tai sen hahmoja.

* * *

**Icha Icha Action**

Kun Sakura oli sinä aamuna nähnyt Naruton ilkikurisen virneen, tyttö oli heti tiennyt, että poika suunnitteli jotain. Mutta siinä vaiheessa, kun tämä oli nähnyt Sain kulkevan Naruton mukana, pinkkihiuksinen oli todella huolestunut.

Ja nyt, kun tyttö näki, kuinka Naruto tiirikoi Kakashin asunnon lukkoa hiuspinnillä auki, tämä ei voinut muuta kuin huokaista ja pudistella päätään.

"Onko tyhmempää nähty?" Sakura kysyi itseltään. "Mitä te kaksi oikein puuhaatte?"

Naruto vilkaisi Sakuraa nopeasti sivusilmällään, mutta käänsi katseensa takaisin lukkoon varsin nopeasti. Sai ei edes katsahtanut naispuolista tiimitoveriaan kuin vasta sitten, kun tunsi tämän vihreiden silmien murhaavan katseen niskassaan.

"Mitä ystävät nyt yleensä tekevät", kalpea poika totesi yksinkertaisesti. "Han… Hön… Miten se menikään…?"

"Hengaillaan", kieli keskellä suuta lukon kimpussa häärännyt Naruto muistutti.

"Ah, aivan niin", Sai nyökkäsi. "Me hengailemme."

"Idiootit", pinkkihiuksinen pyöräytti silmiään. "Miksi te yritätte murtautua sensein asuntoon?"

"Älä huoli, Sakura-chan", Naruto hymyili leveästi kääntäessään katseensa Sakuraa kohti. "Kukaan ei huomaa."

"Ei huomaa, vai?" tyttö tuhahti. "Sensei on jounintason ninja – hän jos kuka teidän säälittävät murtoyrityksenne huomaa. Pääsisitte paljon nopeammin sisälle jos vain räjäyttäisitte sen oven tai jotain. Lopputulos on sama: jäätte kiinni."

Naruto näytti hetken hieman loukkaantuneelta. "Kakashi-sensei on ollut lähiaikoina outo", poika painoi kahvan alas, ja ovi aukeni. Pieni, ilkikurinen hymy levisi tämän kasvoille. "Poissaoleva ja sulkeutunut. Mitä pahaa siinä on, jos huolestunut oppilas haluaa ottaa selvää, mikä hänen opettajaansa vaivaa? Jos et halua olla mukana tässä, voit lähteä."

"Ja minä kun luulin, että olet aikuistumassa, Naruto", myös Sakura asteli sisään Kakashin pieneen kerrostaloasuntoon. Tyttö katseli ympärilleen. "Onpa täällä pimeää."

"Verhot ovat kiinni", Sai totesi ja sulki ulko-oven.

"Ei ainakaan avata niitä, joku voi nähdä", Sakura vilkuili ympärilleen. Kun tämä näki, kuinka uhkaavan lähellä Naruton käsi oli Kakashin yöpöydän ylimpää laatikkoa, tyttö melkein huudahti: "Älä koske siihen, Naruto!"

"Miksi?" blondi katsoi tyttöä kysyvästi. "Kakashi-sensei on suorittamassa tehtävää. Ei hän tänne ole vähään aikaan tulossa."

"Kyse ei ole siitä", Sakura huokaisi. "Ei meidän pidä alkaa tonkia sensein yksityisasioita!"

"Haluat kumminkin tietää, etkö niin?" Naruto virnuili. "Et olisi muuten tullut tänne. Millä muulla tavalla me muka saamme selville, mikä Kakashi-senseitä vaivaa, jos emme edes yritä ottaa asiasta selvää? Sitä paitsi senseillä tuskin on paljon luurankoja kaapissa. Minä avaan tämän nyt!"

"Naruto", Sakura varoitti. "Älä koske siihen laatikkoon, tai-"

"Meni jo", blondi vetaisi laatikon nopeasti auki. "Täällä on jotain… Haa, kirjoja! Sai, valot päälle!"

Sai nyökkäsi, siristeli silmiään etsiessään valokatkaisijaa ja kun vihdoin löysi sen, kävi laittamassa valot päälle. Huone kirkastui hetkessä. Sekä tummahiuksinen että Sakura kävelivät Naruton luokse Kakashin sängyn vierustalle.

"Tylsää", Naruto huokaisi nostaessaan päällimmäisen kirjan esiin. "Senseillä on pervon erakon koko tuotanto laatikossaan. Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence, Icha Icha Tactics…"

"No olipa yllättävää", Sakura totesi sarkastisesti. "Kaikkihan nyt tietävät, että sensei pitää noista."

"Hän on innokas lukija", Sai kommentoi.

"Täällä on vielä jotain", Naruton pettynyt ilme kirkastui. "Vihko! Tässä lukee… Odottakaa, yritän saada selvää.. Icha Icha… Action?"

"Icha Icha Action?" pinkkihiuksinen toisti.

"Samaa kirjasarjaako?" Sai vilkuili Sakuran olan yli.

"Ei Jiraiya tätä ole kirjoittanut", Naruto yritti saada tekstistä selvää. Pojan kasvot alkoivat muuttua valkoisemmiksi. "Käsialasta päätellen tämä on…"

"On mitä?" Sakura veti vihkon Naruton käsistä. Kun tyttö oli lukenut muutaman ensimmäisen rivin, tämän kasvot muuttuivat punaisiksi.

"Se on sensein käsialaa", Naruto totesi hiljaisesti ja katsoi suttuista tekstiä järkyttyneesti.

"Onko Kakashi ryhtynyt kirjailijaksi?" Sai kysyi. "Sehän on hienoa."

"Sai, tämä on…" Sakura aloitti ja ojensi kirjoituksen takaisin Narutolle.

"Ai mitä?"

Naruto nielaisi kovaäänisesti.

"_Pornoa_."


End file.
